Emoty
Emoty Może najpierw, kilka słów wstępu, czym właściwie są emoty. To nic innego jak dodatkowe akcje, wykonywane przez naszą postać, kolejny atut przygotowany przez Ankamę. Zatem nasza postać może nie tylko np. usiąść (emotka sit), ale klasnąć w dłonie, ukłonić się, wysłać komuś buziaka, czy też wypuścić nie zbyt przyjemne, ale bardzo zabawne gazy ;) Poniżej zajme się opisem wszystkich możliwych emotek występujących w grze, a także ich zdobywanie. W sumie na większość, trzeba iść z dużą grupą, aby rozwiązać tzw "puzzle", czyli stanąć na poszczególnych; właściwych, miejscach. Na niektóre można iśc samemu (papier, kamień i nożyce; buziak etc), a jeszcze inne, trzeba dropić (np. oups), przejść duna (patrz: point finger) lub po prostu kupić :) Niektóre da się zdobyć bez konieczności posiadania p2p. Co, gdzie i jak, czyli zdobywanie emotek Klaskanie (/Appl) Grafika:klaskanie.jpg * Co robi: Twoja postać będzie klaskać. * Lokacja: (-2,-6) (jaskinia na(-3,-4) do (-2,-6)) * Ilu ludzi potrzeba: 9 * Jak zdobyć: Rozwiązać puzzle. * Czy potrzebne P2P: Nie. *# Po pierwsze, żeby się tam dostać trzeba zacząć od Amakny (nie od Cracler Mountain co jest najczęściej popełnianym błędem), dojść do jaskini na (-3,-4) i dojść do (-2,-6).Kiedy już dotrzesz z grupą na miejsce, zwróć uwagę, że na jednej ze skał, na górze, będzie kwadratowa kamienna tafla, na której ktoś z drużyny, będzie musiał stanąć, aby otworzyć kammienne wejście do jaskinii. Dojście tam, jest banalne proste, trzeba zacząć od jaskinii, która znajduje się o jedną mapę w górę. Zapamiętaj drogę, bo liczy się czas. Dobrze by było, gdyby ktoś z drużyny poczekał, na tą która, poszła otworzyć przejście. Bo często bywa tak że, kiedy cała drużyna wejdzie do środka, przejście automatycznie się zamyka, nieważne jak ten ostatni będzie się śpieszył :) *# Kiedy będziecie już w środku, stańcie na wszystkich 5 kaflach, 1 osoba (z p2p) będzie musiała otworzyć dalsze wejście, pociągając za dźwignie. *# W drugim pokoju, potrzeba 9 osób, aby utworzyły krzyż, tak jak widać na obrazku wyżej. *# Kiedy wagonik się odsunie, trzeba szybko wejść do środka, zanim wróci na swoje miejsce, podejść do kolorowej statuły, kliknąć na nią i to wszystko :) Dostaniecie info o zdobyciu emotki /appl. Machanie na pożeganie (/Bye) * Co robi: Twoja postać będzie machać jedną ręką. * Lokacja: (4,1) * Ilu ludzi potrzeba: 6 * Jak zdobyć: Rozwiązać puzzle. * Potrzebne P2P: Nie. *# Ta emotka znajduje się wewnątrz biblioteki. Wystarczy do niej wejść, następnie schodami zejść na dół. *# W pierwszym roomie trzeba stanąć na wszystkich 6 kaflach i pociągnąc za dźwignie. *# W kolejnym pomieszczeniu, powtarzamy krok nr. 2 i cieszymy się nową emotką. Zwycięzca (/Champ) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/7/75/CHAMP.png * Co robi: Twoja postać będzie podnosić puchar. * Ilu ludzi potrzeba: Brak danych. * Jak zdobyć: Brak danych. Emote tą można dostać za wygranie Dofus Arena Tournament. Jest to część setu Champion Set. Obrazek to pokaz emoty przez GM-a. Narazie niedostępna. http://images2.wikia.com/dofus/images/7/75/CHAMP.png Skrzyżowanie rąk (/Cross) http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/8/83/Emote_cross.JPG/250px-Emote_cross.JPG * Co robi: Twoja postać będzie mogła założyć ręce * Graczy: 9 * Jak zdobyć: Rozwiązać sudoku * Potrzebne P2P: Nie 1. Po pierwsze, trzeba iść w Astrub na pozycję 10,-24 i stanąć na kaflę gdzieś po lewej stronie planszy. Otworzy się właz, który udostępni nam przejśćie do jaskini z Emotem. Trzeba jeszcze przejść na jedno słoneczko do gory żeby nas zabrało w miejsce gdzie będziemy próbować dostać się do Emota. 2. Wystarczy ustawić się tak jak na zdjęciu powyżej i osoba, która ma p2p musi pociągnąć za wajchę, która znajduje się po prawej stronie planszy. 3. Kiedy przesunie się wagonik najlepiej jak najszybciej się dostać, bo los bywa okrótny. Wystarszy kliknąć na tą kolorową kolumnę na środku planszy i możemy pochwalić się nowo zdobytym Emotkiem :) Strach (/Fear) * Co robi: Kuca i chowa głowe w ręce ze strachu. * Lokacja: (19,24) * Graczy: 1 * Jak zdobyć: Wykonać Zadanie * Potrzebne P2P: Nie *#Na mapce stajemy obok zielonych krzaków przy samym końcu jednej kładki, wypłynie kładka na której stoi Iop na obrazku i staniemy tak jak on. Pojawi się kolejna kładka i dzięki niej przejdziemy na nastepną mape. *#Wchodzimy do domku dotykamy statuy i dostajemy nową Emotke. http://images3.wikia.com/dofus/images/a/a9/Example.jpg Ukłon(/Hi) * Co robi: Postać wita się (ukłon) * Lokacja: ,,BlackSmith dungeon`` * Graczy: Tyle aby przejść dungeona * Potrzebne P2P: Tak Całus (/Kiss) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/thumb/f/fd/Kiss_emote.jpg/130px-Kiss_emote.jpg * Co robi: Postać puszcza całusa * Lokacja: (1,0) * Graczy: 1 * Co należy zrobić: Wykonać Zadanie (Quest) * Potrzebne P2P: ''' Tak, ponieważ musimy rozmawiać z NPC na terenie p2p. *# Pogadać z Don Rouann (opcja) *# Zdobyć 1 Crab Pincer. Drop z Crab. Dla low-level graczy, (12,4), (13,1) albo (12,0) *# Pogadać z Don Rouann i oddać mu Crab Pincer *# Odpowiadać na jego pytania *## Declare this question as stupid *## That depends *## Depending to the day, the context, the couple... *# Poczekać na sekretną godzine (od 0.00 do 1.00) *# Pogadać z Don Rouann o sekretnej godzinie i cieszyć się nową Emotką. Złość (/Mad) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/7/7b/Emote_mad_room2.jpg * '''Co Robi: Grozi pięścią. * Lokacja: (-6,24) * Graczy: 6 * Jak zdobyć: Układanka *# Wchodzimy do środka *# Stajemy tak jak na obrazku i pociągamy dźwignie *# Dotykamy statuy i cieszymy się nową Emotką. Uwaga na Dreggony jak będziemy dochodzić do jaskini. F2P nie muszą się martwić bo ich nie agresują. Scroll Wave of Panic można wydropić z Crocodyli Kamień, Papier, Nożyce (/Pfc1 /Pfc2 /Pfc3) * Co robi:'''Gra w kamień/papier/nożyce * '''Gdzie:(2,1) * Graczy:'1 * '''Jak wykonać:'Ukończ zadanie * '''Czy potrzeba p2p: Tak 1'''.Kup ksiażkę Secrets of Squirrels Language kosztuje ona 50 kamas, możesz ją kupić w bibliotece (4,1). Musisz kupić ksiażkę aby odpowiedzieć na pytania '''2.Zdobadź 1 orzech Hazel.Najłatwiej jest go zdobyć z boara lub kupić w sellroomie 3'''.Porozmawiaj z wiewiórką Perceptive Squirrel (5,21). Często kryje się za drzewami na górze mapy , aby ułatwić sobie zadanie w opcjach ustaw przezroczystość otoczenia '''4.Pierwsza rozmowa ma tylko 1 odpowiedź. W drugiej wybierz "Givik ink hizilnik".Wiewiórka zaakceptuje inne rzeczy typu "boar snout, arachnee leg, blue larva skin, mushroom" ale to nie pozwoli na przejście do dalszej cześci zadania.Tylko nasz orzech Hazel na to pozwala. 3 rozmowa ma także tylko 1 odpowiedź. 5'''.Po oddaniu orzeszka powinieneś zobaczyć ikonkę "Perceptiveness" na górze ekranu '''6.Postępuj ostrożnie z Grizmine ,który znajduje się wyżej (2,-1).Wejście w jakiekolwiek starcie/walkę usunie efekt "perception", co oznacza że będziesz musiał wrócić do wiewiórki i dać jej kolejny orzech.Mozesz uzywac zaapow i z zapa (2,0) jesli masz go "odkrytego" 7'''.Graj w papier/kamień/nożyce z Grizmine dopóki nie wygrasz.Zawsze wygrasz w 1 rundzie,50% szans masz w 2,i 100% (z preception) lub 0% bez w 3 rundzie '''8.Po wygranej pojawi sie wiadomość która oznajmi Ci ze zdobyłeś emoty /pfc1 (rock), /pfc2 (leaf/paper) i /pfc3 (scissors)/Kamień-papier-nożyce Granie na flecie (/Pipo) * Co robi:'Granie na flecie z którego wydobywają sie nutki * '''Gdzie:'Specjalna nagroda * 'Ilu:'Niewiadomo http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/7/72/Music_emote.jpg Ta emotka to nagroda za poszczególne konkursy. Dostały ją np. 3 najlepsze osoby z serwera Solar. Pokazywanie palcem (/Point) * 'Co robi:'Postać wskazuje palcem na coś/kogoś * 'Gdzie:'Aby jś zdobyć trzeba ukończyć Pandikaze Dungeon * 'Graczy:'Tyle ile potrzeba by ukończyć dungeona * 'Info:'Emota zawarta jest w scrollu "Scroll "Point your Finger" http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/7/7a/Live_point_-mmm.png Odpoczynek (/Rest) Grafika:REST.png * '''Co robi: Alternatywa do siadania (/sit). * Lokacja: Sand dungeon * Ilu ludzi potrzeba: Tylu aby przejść dungeona Siedzenie (/Sit) Emotki nie trzeba zdobywać,ponieważ dostajemy ją na początku gry. Pokazywanie broni (/Weap) *'Co robi:':Nasza postać wyciąga w gore rękę w której trzyma bron (tą która akurat używamy) * Gdzie:(-6,5) * Graczy:'''4 * '''Jak zdobyć: 1.'Dostań sie do obozu Bworkow przez jaskinie która znajduje sie (-1,8) '''2.'Dostań sie na najbardziej wysuniętą w stronę północnego-zachodu cześć obozu (-6.5) '3.'Któraś z osób musi stanąć na małym kwadraciku za krzakami w lewym-dolnym rogu ekranu '4.'W pierwszym pomieszczeniu stańcie wszyscy na czarnych polach http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/e/e2/Emote_weap_room1.JPG '5.'W drugim pomieszczeniu ustawcie sie tak jak na screenie/obrazku http://images.wikia.com/dofus/images/thumb/0/03/Emote_weap_room2.jpg/250px-Emote_weap_room2.jpg '6.'W końcowym pomieszczeniu kliknijcie na świecący posag i pojawi sie wiadomość o otrzymaniu emoty "Show weapon" '''Uwagi:Bworki to potwory które agresują wiec trzeba być uważnym podczas wyprawy po ta emote jeśli nie będziemy potrafili dać sobie z nimi rady. Gracze f2p nie maja sie czego obawiać.